Le génie du lézard
by ettoile
Summary: C'est fou les choses auxquelles on tient sans s'en rendre compte ! Prenez-moi par exemple, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je tenais à lui avant de savoir qu'il était en danger. Oui, je ferais tout pour battre ce monstre et le retrouver. (Peter/Connors. Séries de one-shots.)
1. Le génie du lézard

**Salut les gens ! Après avoir revu pour la 3ème fois The Amazing Spider-man, je me suis rendu compte que Peter et le Doctor Connors sont proches...non ? Vous avez pas remarqué ? Bah filez revoir le film ! /pan/**

**Bref. N'ayant pas trouvé de fics sur eux, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre ! Ce petit OS est une mise en bouche (trèèèèèès prude) et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fandoms pour autant)**

**J'espère donc que vous allez apprécier ce texte et qu'il vous donnera à réfléchir sur Peter/Connors.**

**Droits : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et je ne gagne pas d'argent !**

**Bonne lecture !**

« _On ne s'aperçoit de la valeur d'une chose que __lorsqu'on ne l'a plus_ »

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point les citations étaient proches de la réalité. Et je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais remarqué si je ne l'avais pas rencontré.

C'était une rencontre pour le moins inattendue, bien que plus tard j'ai pris conscience que c'était le destin. Pourquoi le destin ? Même si je vous l'expliquais, vous risqueriez de ne pas comprendre. Après tout, le destin est une idée abstraite et chacun est libre d'y croire ou de passer à côté. Vous comprenez donc l'absence d'intérêt que je vous énonce les raisons qui m'ont poussé à croire en lui. Cela ne vous intéresserez pas...quoi que... Enfin bref. Revenons au sujet principal.

Lui.

Il était plus âgé que moi, et probablement aussi plus intelligent. Je pense que c'est cette partie de lui qui m'a attiré en premier. Quand je l'ai vu au laboratoire Oscorp, avec sa longue blouse blanche, ses lunettes, ses cheveux « en mèches », son bras absent et son sérieux, j'ai su.

J'ai su que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. J'ai su qu'il y avait une connexion entre nous. J'ai su que je pouvais l'aider dans ses recherches (et là on dit « merci papa d'être parti ! »).

Si je n'avais pas eu la curiosité de venir dans ce laboratoire, je ne lui aurais jamais parlé. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas facilement approchable ! Un scientifique avec autant de connaissances est forcément surveillé et protégé. D'autant que j'ai appris par la suite quel était son projet, j'ai alors compris toute l'ampleur de la chose.

Peut-être que ce projet si mystérieux et secret a contribué à nous rapprocher. Il avait besoin de moi pour terminer sa formule et j'avais besoin de lui pour la mettre en application. Je ne pensais pas le considéré comme un ami, encore moins comme quelqu'un d'important. Pour moi il était juste un professeur, un génie d'accord mais rien de plus. Juste « le Doctor Connors ».

Je savais, via le regard que les autres posaient sur lui, qu'il possédait un certain charme. Le fait qu'il n'ait qu'un bras, loin de rebuté, attiré. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans la vie.

Hum ? Une question ? Que fais mon histoire de destin ici ? Je vais vous le dire.

En fait c'est tout bête : Connors – oui je l'appelle directement par son nom, c'est pas non plus son prénom alors me regardez pas comme ça – travaillait avec mon père avant. Bon ça date hein ! Mais c'est cette ancienne relation qui m'a permis de m'approcher aussi facilement de lui. Il a suffit de dire « Je suis le fils de Richard Parker » et toutes les portes se sont ouvertes. C'est pratique, il faut l'avouer, même si je lui en veux encore à mon paternel.

Toujours est-il que ça m'a bien facilité les choses. Vous arrivez à comprendre ou pas ? Non ? Pas grave. J'ai pas fini mon récit de toute façon.

Pour reprendre là où j'en étais, je ne considérais Connors que comme un collègue de travail. Il avait l'âge d'être mon père, avouer que sur le coup, ça fait bizarre quand même. L'idée de devenir plus intime avec lui ne m'avait donc jamais traversé l'esprit. Jusqu'à ce jour particulier. Un jour qui avait commencé comme les autres pour finir en...cacahuètes.

La veille, j'étais parti tard de chez lui. Nous avions vérifié l'état du cobaye – c'était Fred son nom il me semble – et noté nos observations. A priori, l'expérience avait marché. Fred avait de nouveau quatre pattes. Nous aurions dû être content, or je sentais que Connors était ailleurs. Il n'avait pas partagé ses problèmes – je le comprends, chacun ses secrets – et je me souviens être repartit pleins de doutes. Doutes qui se sont révélés fiable le lendemain : le Doctor Connors n'était plus là. Son bureau était sans dessus-dessous, aussi j'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. C'est là que mes sentiments ont commencé à évoluer. Doucement, trèèèèès lentement, mais ils changeaient.

Réfléchissez, on ne s'inquiète pas vraiment quand un collègue a foutu le bordel sur son lieu de travail, pas vrai ? Sauf que moi là, j'étais VRAIMENT inquiet. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Pas au vu de notre relation – ou plutôt de notre absence de relation.

J'étais en train de chercher des indices lorsqu'il est arrivé. Son débraillement, ses cernes et son empressement à me foutre dehors m'indiquaient clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'ai même pas pu y demander où était le problème ! J'étais dehors sans m'en rendre compte. J'aurais pu l'écouter, laisser tomber et simplement rentrer chez moi. Mais non. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'avais l'intime conviction que je devais le suivre.

Il a parcouru trois rues avant de tourner dans une ruelle et de...rentrer dans les égouts. Beurk. Bonjour la ballade ! J'avais mis mon costume d'homme araignée au cas où, du coup je l'ai bien salit. L'avantage avec les égouts d'une si grande ville c'est qu'on a largement la place de circuler. Je suis grand – même si je fais pas 2m – et j'arrivais tout juste à la moitié (niveau hauteur). Grâce à mes sens d'araignée j'ai pu me repérer sans problèmes. C'est vraiment pratique comme extra-sens ! Mais les reptiles sont encore plus fort pour se repérer, surtout dans les égouts. Il y en avait pleins ! Je crois que je vais surnommer les égouts « la ville des reptiles ». Une bonne attraction touristique n'est-ce pas ?

A force de marcher j'ai finit par entendre du bruit et à voir une ombre. Je me suis immédiatement dit que c'était lui alors j'ai couru. Les enfants attention : ne jamais courir en costume sale dans des égouts sales et glissant. C'est une mauvaise idée. Surtout sans d'excellents réflexes. Si je ne les avais pas eu je me serai retrouvé le nez éclaté par terre. Quelle horreur. Le problème c'est quand me retenant – de justesse – au mur, j'ai pas pu retenir un grognement. Et les reptiles ont une bonne ouïe, je les ai tous fait fuir, j'ai même fais fuir l'ombre que j'avais aperçu.

Oui je sais, c'est con. Après quelques minutes où je me suis battu avec un vieux chewing-gum, j'ai trouvé une salle de travail improvisée. Il y avait plusieurs tables, un ordinateur, un tableau, des cahiers, des feuilles partout, ... En me rapprochant d'un des bureaux, j'ai reconnu la formule sur laquelle travaillait le Doctor Connors. La formule que je l'avais aidé à finalisée. Cet endroit avait dû être emménager par le professeur, première hypothèse, ou quelqu'un lui avait volé ses travaux, deuxième hypothèse.

Je ne sais pas encore quelle hypothèse est la bonne, puisqu'actuellement je suis mal en point face à un lézard géant. De plus, je ne sais pas quelle est cette chose, d'où elle sort ni ce qu'elle veut. On ne peut pas dire qu'il me laisse le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. D'ailleurs je ferais mieux de vous abandonner et de me concentrer sur le présent si je ne veux pas finir en crêpe.

Soyez sûr d'une chose : je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour arrêter cette chose et retrouver Connors !

**Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? :D**

**Je n'ai pas exactement écris ce que je pensais au départ, mais j'en suis quand même contente. Qui sait, ça introduit peut-être des choses pour une futur fic~**

**Une review contre un Tony-Loki-biscuit ?**


	2. Douce folie

**J'ai décidé de faire de « Le génie du lézard » un recueil de one-shots autour de ce pairing ! Bonne idée non ? :D Ah et, gomen si pour le moment mes traductions et fics sont en pause, faut le temps que mon inspiration revienne .**

**U_ne Ombre_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est grâce à elle (et donc à toi) que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce one-shot ! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et j'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira autant que le premier ! :)**

**Droits : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et le texte !**

Je l'ai vu sombrer dans la folie. Je l'ai regardé sans rien faire. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Le résultat est là.

Elle l'a emporté petit à petit, morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Aveuglé, il lui a obéit, tel un messie écoute son dieu. Lui qui avait été si intelligent ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Qu'importe si ce qu'elle lui dictait de faire n'était pas logique ou était dangereux, il le faisait quand même.

Par moment, sa raison revenait, lui laissant juste le temps de se rendre compte de ses actes et de le faire culpabiliser, permettant ainsi à la folie d'avoir encore plus de pouvoir sur lui. Ironique, non ?

Et moi dans tout ça ? Et bien, je fais comme je peux. J'essaye de l'aider, mais c'est assez difficile – vous en conviendrez – quand on se fait attaquer par un gros lézard toutes les dix minutes. A chaque fois que j'essaye de parler à Connors, il débarque. A croire que ce reptile est son chien de garde, haha !

Blague pourrie mise à part, j'y arriverais. Je finirais par le sauver. Comme on dit « il y a toujours une solution, il suffit juste de la trouver » ! Alors je cherche. Au début, j'étais seul. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, j'étais perdu au milieu des piles de dossiers dont s'occuper le docteur. Et puis Gwen est arrivée, libératrice. Elle est quasiment aussi intelligente que moi, c'est pour dire. Elle m'a été d'un grand secours.

Ensemble, nous avons compris ce qui était arrivé à notre aîné. Le comment nous a permis de fabriquer un antidote. Mais moi, ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est le pourquoi. Peut-être pourrais-je lui poser la question en le voyant ?

A l'heure actuelle je suis en train de le poursuivre d'immeuble en immeuble, toujours plus loin, jusqu'au but ultime. J'ai bien sûr un plan, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : le retrouver, l'empêcher de bouger, lui donner l'antidote. Je suis donc tranquillement quand...on me tire dessus. Et putain ça fait mal ! En plein dans ma cuisse, ça aide pas pour courir...je vais sûrement avoir quelques minutes de décalage avec mon plan.

Ce ne serait pas amusant si les choses se passaient comme prévu, pas vrai ?

**Vilà ! Je sais, c'est court, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre avis !**

**Review review review ! èwé**


	3. Pourquoi

Pourquoi. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi.

Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je rien dit ? Pourquoi vouloir être un monstre ?

…...comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ça ? Comment lui dire que c'était plus compliqué qu'à première vue ? Comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais alors ?

J'étais prisonnier de mon corps comme un fou dans une cellule capitonnée. Vous imaginez ce que cela peut faire ? Avoir toujours l'impression d'être un étranger au milieu de beauté ? D'être défiguré au point de vouloir mourir ?

Non. Sauf si vous êtes comme moi. Alors comment lui, jeune adolescent rebelle et beau, pourrait-il me comprendre ?

Essayerait-il au moins ? Dans ses yeux je crois voir que oui, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Mes lèvres sont soudainement sèches et ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir. Les mots sont tout à coup dur à trouver et ma gorge est enrouée. C'est la même sensation que lorsqu'on se réveille après avoir bu la tasse. C'est très désagréable, cela donne un sentiment d'insécurité et vulnérabilité. Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà...

Sans m'en rendre compte, perdu comme je l'étais dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas ce qui se joue devant moi. Le combat continue, il fait rage, pendant que mon esprit endormi réfléchit. Il repasse en boucle les paroles de Peter Parker. Cela l'obsède. Cela...m'obsède. Je ne saisis pas la raison de cette agitation soudaine en moi, je m'en moque. Pour l'heure, le lézard – le monstre – a prit possession de mon corps et en fait ce qu'il veut.

Je crois que le déclic, le retour à la réalité, c'est fait quand Peter m'a congelé pendant quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Depuis quand Peter était-il autant blessé ? Et que faisait ce policier, au visage familier, par terre, baignant dans son propre sang ?

Son sang... Tuer. Encore. Un autre innocent. La culpabilité devient plus forte et laisse le temps à l'adolescent de diffuser l'antidote dans la machine infernale.

Une douleur fulgurante me transperce le corps de part en part. La peau reptilienne disparaît peu à peu, libératrice de toute cette haine et cette ivresse de pouvoir. J'ai l'impression de sortir du coma ou d'un long rêve fatiguant. Je fais trois pas et m'écroule, mes jambes étant engourdies. Je voudrais rester assis là pour l'éternité, mais la réalité en décide autrement.

Je vois la silhouette lointaine de mon cadet glissée vers le bord du toit. Si il tombe, il meurt.

Non. Pas ça. Pas lui.

Avec toute la force qu'il me reste, je cours vers lui et le rattrape in-extrémis. Quelques secondes plus tard et c'était fini. Il tourne son visage épuisé vers moi, une lueur reconnaissante dans le regard. Tout deux pensons être libre, sauvés, quand tout à coup mon bras droit s'effrite. Normal, l'antidote avait bientôt terminé son travail, je redevenais donc amputé de ce bras. Le problème étant que c'était avec lui que je tenais Peter. Heureusement, j'arrive à faire la transition vers mon bras gauche.

La douleur que je ressens pour le remonter est la pire que j'ai jamais ressenti. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Nous nous observons mutuellement quelques instants avant que Parker ne parte voir comment va le policier. Moi je reste là, nu, couché sur le toit, au milieu des débris et de la poussière. La nuit est froide et je me sens très seul.

Seul avec cette même question qui trotte dans ma tête : pourquoi ?

**Et hop ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Je suis inspirée par ce pairing pour l'instant donc j'en profite xD**

**Vous avez donc 2 one-shot pour le prix d'un. Content ?**

**A vos reviews ! Vous ne le savez pas, mais chacune de vos reviews me fait exploser de joie et m'encourage à écrire !**


End file.
